The Long Awaited Meeting
by hiei1317
Summary: Hiei and Kurama used to be on a team, but circumstance tears the friendship apart. Now Hiei is in trouble, but with a twist. PG-13: mostly for violence. Not too good at summaries, please r and r.


Disclaimer: I own only my mysterious character and the clan, not Kurama, Hiei, or the others.  
  
a/n: this is a one shot story. My first story in yyh and my first slash story. Yes there's a slash warning. please r and r.  
  
The Long Awaited Meeting:  
  
Hiei POV:  
  
I look out the window. I see darkness taking me, blackness engulfing me. It's nighttime now, dawn is nine hours away. This is my prime time.

A hunter has no place in the daytime world. The sun is poison, painful and unforgiving.

I turn back and see my clan. They await my call, they want freedom. I know this because so do I.

"Okay, let's move!" I cry out.

We spring from the house, our fort, our home. It's in one of the giant Makai trees.

I was blind for so many years, thinking that I was not a bandit. I belong ruling them.

No one sees our exit, which I am always thankful of.

I sprint at my lightning speeds and know that only my own clan can see me, or so I've thought.

No longer a child, instead 500 and 5 foot 7 inches tall, I am the unquestioned leader of my clan.

They run, stressing to keep up, knowing that I do not stop for stragglers.

I see a dragon appear on my right. He's a shadowy figure, but long and fast.

"Hiei," he demands my attention, and my halt.

I raise my hand to stop the others, before bringing myself to a fast halt.

"Your presence has been requested," the dragon continues.

"Hn, and who would this be?" I'm interested, but only vaguely.

"My master wishes to remain anonymous," he answers.

"Really?" I blow it off, "well tell your master I decline."

"Very well," he answers.

All of a sudden we are surrounded. I pull my katana out, but it is instantly kicked from my grasp.

I'm assaulted by many others. Then a shower of arrows takes out my clan. Hitting me only in the leg I almost laugh at their aim.

"You missed," I yell, but they grin.

It's now steaming hot, the heat starting in my leg but spreading to the rest of me. It's very good poison. All goes black within seconds. 

I wake up in a dark room. I can't even see a foot in front of me.

I feel down and notice my katana is missing, along with my cloak, but my shirt and pants are intact.

I feel the ground; seemingly stone at first I now realize it is wooden.

I start to crawl, and I keep going until I go head on into a wall with a 'thud'.

My head spins; it feels like it's in two pieces. I grope around the wall until I find a light switch, which I quickly flip on.

The room is well decorated. There are two couches on the opposite wall with a rug that stretches in front of both.

This can't be happening. There's no way that a person who poisons me would want me comfortable.

I stride over to the couch. They really know how to depress me though. There are no doors, no windows, no freedom, the one thing that I need.

I remember my leg now, still searing in pain, but the poison seems to have gone.

I lift my pant leg, but I stop when pain comes shooting straight up into the thigh. This causes me to yelp in surprise.

"Ah, good, you're awake," I hear a voice and look up to see a demon over by the wall that the light switch is on.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Will the answer calm you?" he seems calm.

"No."

"Well then you shall never know," he approaches me.

I jump up to defend myself, but instantly am shot down by the now renewed pain in my leg. I collapse.

He laughs.

"What's so funny?" I sound defensive.

He sits next to me, "I don't want to hurt you, but you took care of that yourself."

"Really?" I sound sarcastic.

"Look on order by Kurama..."

Kurama?

"I am to watch over you. He cares you know?"

"Wait. How do you know Kurama?" he's more than he appears.

"I serve him."

I lie back. Kurama? He still cares? Flash Back:

"Hiei," Kurama's sad eyes turn, those sad emerald eyes turn, to me.

I touch his arm, grasping it.

"Hiei, why are you doing this? Makai?" he's not hiding his sadness, or anger.

"Kurama, you know better. That is my home, that is where I need to be now," this is hard for me even, "but I will always be right here," I use the same hand now to touch his heart.

"I love you Hiei, and I always will keep an eye on you," Kurama promises me so much.

I kiss him, softly, rewardingly, and then turn to leave.

I have my legs on the windowsill to jump out when I turn and respond, "I love you too, Kurama, and my love is eternal."

With that I jump out the window, leaving him there alone to cry his pain away. End Flash Back:

"He kept his vow," I whisper.

"What?" the other demon interrupts my thought.

"Nothing," I mask my emotion.

"Hiei, I was ordered to help you."

"Help me?" is this guy on drugs?

"With your leg, he knows you sustained an injury."

I look down to see that my pants are blacker, slicker, where the wound is. I finish rolling up to see that the wound is quite shallow.

The other demon pulls out a roll of bandages and some cleaner from his pockets. He reaches toward my leg and out of habit I flinch. I do stay still though.

When he finishes he looks to me, "Also by request Kurama would ask you to wear this." He pulls out a shirt, read with a black dragon swirling around it and another pair of black pants.

The shirt is amazing though. The dragon happens to be the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, my trademark.

"Thank you," I comment and he bows and turns to leave. He stops right by the wall and talks over his shoulder, "I will return in ten minutes to take you to my master."

When he leaves I quickly throw off my shirt and replace it with his. I change the pants fast as well.

In ten minutes, just like promised, he returns and he helps me walk out, seeing as how I limp on one leg.

He halts me in front of a huge wood carven door. I shift nervously. I haven't seen Kurama in the past 200 years.

The demon steps in front of me and enters.

"My lord Kurama, Hiei is here at last," my intro rings through the hall way.

I step through the doorway and see him; I see the one that I gave my heart to, the one that never let go.

Unlike me, he hasn't changed a bit.

"Kurama?" this is still unreal.

He stands and walks to me. He stops inches in front of me, and kisses me. Seconds have gone by, but with our lips locked it could be eternity and then some.

When we both reluctantly let go I gasp out, "I've missed you."

"And I you," he runs his fingers through my hair gently. My hair no longer stands up, but lies gently on my shoulders. I start to do the same thing.

We just stare for a long time. The room is now empty, except us.

He stops and walks over to the bed that resides on the far wall and lies down, inviting me.

I start to walk, but can only limp.

"Hiei?" he knows I hate to show pain.

My leg gives out and I collapse.

He sprints over to me, "Are you okay?"

"I was shot down... my right leg... it hurts..." I'm gasping in pain as the poison returns, just less.

He helps me over to the bed and immediately let's me lie down. The pain is concentrated, burning through my leg.

He strokes my forehead, "Sh, Hiei, sh." He moves to stroking my hair.

I relax and so does he. He continues to stroke my hair, soothing me, like he used to.

I decide to stop him. I quickly reach up. I grab his hand swiftly. He smiles and so do I.

I pull him down on top of me.

"Are you sure..." I put my finger to his lips, and then I kiss him to keep him quiet. We interlock with me on top now.

"Yes," I finally answer.

"What have you been up to lately?" he asks.

"In Makai?" I don't think he'd approve.

"Yeah," he makes me sound stupid.

"Well... I'm a leader," I start.

"Of what?" I knew that fox would say that.

"A group of bandits..." I wait for the disapproval, I even turn my head.

"Hiei," he forces me to look at him, "I don't mind, I mean look at me! I'm a leader too, no better. What I can't buy my Yoko half can bully."

"But," I start.

"No..." he stops me.

I shake his hand off and turn away.

"If you're lost with out me, wondering where I might be, I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye," he starts to sing.

"Like an angel watching, meet me when you're dreaming, I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye," I answer.

"You remember," he says.

"I missed it," I answer.

He smiles and kisses my forehead, careful of my Jagan eye.

He strokes my head again, "I've been nothing better than you, you know?"

I don't get why he brings that up.

"A leader of bandits huh?" he stares ahead at nothing.

"Yeah," I follow his gaze.

"We never grew apart, you and I," I state, "circumstance pulled us apart... but here we are now."

"You're right!" he yells.

"Kurama?" I'm confused.

"Destiny tore us apart, Hiei, DESTINY. We're cheating destiny. We can't do that! This was great, but we can't do this. It's best if we forgot this ever happened," he starts to tear and quickly leaves the room, leaving me alone and confused.

I just can't take this in.

Kurama POV:

It's been a week now and no word from Hiei. I pick up my report from Makai and the headline shocks me, stopping my heart.

The headline story: Fire/Ice Demon Commits Suicide.

I Last night there was a demon reportedly found dead in the forests of Makai, the demon being the well known Ice/Fire demon Hiei. He has reportedly stabbed himself brutally ten times with his katana. Hiei was a known bandit leader and wanted for a large record of robberies.

There was a note found with him that reads: Dear Kurama,

You were right. We cheated destiny so many times in life together. I can't accept that this life anymore. There's no point in holding on for me.

Tell Yukina I love her and tell Yusuke that he was a true pal. To you though, I send a vow, like the one you made me. No matter how hard this is, this crazy thing called life needs you and you need it. HOLD ON! I do this for you. Now my heart and spirit are forever with you. I love you forever.

Your love,  
Hiei

If you have anymore news please let the Makai leaders know. Hiei shall be in our hearts forever. I

"Yes he shall."  
  
a/n the song was Corner of You're Eye by ATeens. Good, bad, so-so? Please review!


End file.
